Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.251$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.251 = \dfrac{125.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.251} = 125.1\%$ $125.1$ per hundred = $125.1$ per cent = $125.1$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.